1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a transfer board. More particularly, the invention is directed to a transfer board that is adapted to be removably secured to a toilet or the like.
2. Reference to Related Art
It is sometimes necessary for physically handicapped individuals to utilize a device that assists them in carrying out daily tasks. One such device is the well-known wheelchair. Another such device is a transfer board. A transfer board, as the name implies, is used to create a bridge between two surfaces (e.g., between a bed and a wheelchair). Transfer boards are typically constructed to have a planar surface and a generally rectangular shape. However, the basic design has undergone a variety of modifications and improvements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,188 discloses a sliding transfer device that includes a lower support plate and an upper seat that is designed to slide across a top surface of the lower support plate. The lower support plate can be straight, curved or S-shaped.
Another reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,619 that discloses a multipurpose chair for the partially disabled. The chair is adapted to be used over or as a toilet and includes armrests that may be utilized as transfer boards.
Still another reference is U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,216, which discloses a transfer board in combination with an armrest of a wheelchair. The combination of the armrest and transfer board allows unrestricted movement of the transfer board relative to the wheelchair while maintaining a linkage between the wheelchair and the transfer board.
Despite the variety and availability of transfer boards, the prior art does not disclose a transfer board that is designed to assist a physically handicapped person to transfer from a wheelchair, or other surface or device, over to a conventional toilet. Such a device would have the advantage of allowing the handicapped individual to utilize a conventional toilet facility without the need for a special chair or other outside aid.
The present invention concerns a transfer board having a body. The body of the transfer board includes an upper transfer surface, a lower surface, a first end and a second end. The body can be cast or molded in a number of shapes, such as a rectangle, bowed or arched or a v-shape. The upper transfer surface is smooth and can include a rib of a low friction material (e.g., ultra high density plastic).
A hook extends from the first end that is removably secureable to an interior rim of a toilet seat or bowl. The hook has an interior surface and can have a shape that is rounded or that of a squared bracket.
A latch extends from the lower surface of the body proximate the first end and can engage an exterior rim of the toilet seat or bowl such that it assists in securing the transfer board to the toilet seat or bowl. The latch can be constructed such that it is movable along a track and between first and second positions.
Finally, a biasing member that is adapted to engage an upper surface of a toilet seat or toilet bowl can be positioned on the interior surface of the hook.